Ferroelectric memories such as ferroelectric random access memories (FeRAM) are known in addition to flash memories as non-volatile memories which do not lose information even after the power supply is turned off.
A ferroelectric memory includes a ferroelectric capacitor which uses a ferroelectric film as a capacitor dielectric film. The ferroelectric memory stores information therein by associating the polarization directions of the ferroelectric film with “0” and “1”, and has an advantage of a high-speed data operation with low-power consumption compared with the flash memory.
However, there is still room for further improvement in the ferroelectric memory in terms of improvement in the yield.
Note that, technologies related to the present application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-38906, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-155268, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-183843.